Many device users have electronic and computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and other similar devices. These types of computing devices are utilized for many different computer applications, to include graphic design, publication development, digital photo image enhancement, and the like. Image color is a fundamental aspect of many art, photography, graphic design, and other visualization projects. Many device users are graphic designers and artists who use editing applications like Adobe Photoshop®, Illustrator®, Lightroom®, and other similar applications. Notably, device users often use more than one of these editing applications in a family of graphic and design-based applications, and a similar color theme may be applied across the family of applications. From a design standpoint, manually creating and maintaining all of the colors that go into developing a color theme can be a static, time-consuming, and inefficient process.
Generally, a user can select the overall color theme of the background color, text color, and the colors of other content displayed in application user interfaces. However, the colors of a selected color theme may not have a uniform appearance across all of the family of applications, and in particular across different devices that have various, different types of displays. Other factors can also affect perception and clarity of the colors in a color theme, such as ambient and environmental light sources, particularly on highly-reflective displays. Generally, ambient light and direct light sources on reflective displays can make darker color themes difficult to see, as well as when working in a dimly lighted or dark environment. Given the environmental, perception, and contextual experiences, device users of the graphic design and editing applications are typically limited to adjusting display screen brightness to adjust for the brightness and/or darkness of their computing environment.